A Marvellous Evening
by Elemental Shield
Summary: Chuck, Sarah and Casey all have secrets, but how different are those secrets really? An AU piece from each of their perspectives with a distinctly Marvel Comics twinge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Chuck doesn't belong to me and any similarities to characters owned by a certain Comic company don't belong to me either

A/N Okay...So this is a story that I can't get out of my head. At the moment it's more of a one shot than anything else but if people enjoy it I've got some more ideas for this scenario that I can play with. It's loosely inspired by a story I read over in the Ranma fandom. It's kinda an AU and that should become pretty clear very soon. Not really considering this to be a CrossOver as the characters really are all Chuck people...just a bit...different.

* * *

Life used to be a Lot more simple. Okay, if we're willing to go back about ten years ago life was very simple, but if we can just go back two years ago my life was complicated but simpler than it is now. I'm babbling. Everyone always says I babble too much. Y'know what. To hell with them. I've spent an evening being shot at, having to hide behind boxes and all the while knowing that if it was just me this wouldn't be a problem. I think I'm entitled to a little mental babbling. Not like there's anyone out there I can talk to about this anyway.

Ellie and the Captain gave me this really weird look as I came in. Understandable to be honest, soaked to the bone and dripping water onto the front porch before slipping my shoes off and shucking the sodden jacket from my shoulders. I'm a little amazed they bought the whole "freak rain storm" thing but on a night like tonight I'm glad they're just not asking many questions. I nudge my computer mouse and my monitor lights up displaying an open chat window with about a dozen messages from Morgan asking if I was there.

I remove the rest of my clothes and, 'accidently', manage to throw them over the bugs that Casey has in my room. Satisfied that I now have some privacy I stalk over to the bathroom, turn the shower taps up as much as I can stand and let the steaming water pound my muscles into the consistency of overdone pasta.

As I stand in the shower my thoughts again return to the days pre-Bryce's lovely e-mail. Okay. So I might have had to deal with bizarre college teachers with giant metal arms glued to their backs but I didn't have to worry about the Government being particularly watchful about where Chuck Bartowski went late at night.

Thing is. I'm not normal. A long time ago I was at this big science geek thing and something happened to me. The details of what happened aren't that important right now but, long story short, I ended up with certain abilities...Okay. That sounds stupid. Saying abilities makes me sound like I developed an unusual skill for knowing where north was at any time, or I could tell my taste the exact E numbers in any popular soda...actually, that's one of Morgan's abilities, it's weird but uncannily accurate. Let's be honest. I have powers. I know how ridiculous that sounds but I do! I can stick to walls. Not in the "I am a shadow hugging the wall" kinda way either, I mean literally, sixty feet up, climbing walls using only my fingertips and the tips of my booties. I can make jumps which an Olympic champion would turn green with envy over and...well..I'm strong. I know Casey thinks he's the strongest on the team but can he lift up a nerd herder? I don't think so. When...When I first got these gifts I was a kid and...I was stupid. Someone close to me died. I made up my mind that I wasn't going to let that happen again.

The room's filled up with steam now and I think I can hear Ellie knocking on the door. I wrap a towel around my waist and, flashing her my best sheepish smile, make my way back to my room. Inside I sit down on the bed and towel my hair dry.

Before Bryce's email I could help people without that much trouble. Okay, so the police weren't too happy about me but, when you can swing around on the twentieth floor, the police aren't as big a concern as you might think. With Casey, and sometimes Sarah, watching, I'm damned lucky if I can sneak out more than twice a week.

I pull a trunk out from under my bed and, after pausing to make sure that my head isn't tingling open it and begin taking out old comic books until I reach the hidden partition at the bottom of the case. Inside is another, smaller box. I fish the key out of an old copy of Amazing Fantasy and unlock it.

I can't very well go beating up bad guys as Chuck can I? This is my face when I go out. Red and Blue. In retrospect it might have been a bad move to make my outfit quite as flashy as this. Can't tell you the number of times I've had close calls with Casey, swear the man's more blood hound than man some days. Underneath the white-lensed mask and body suit are my favourite toys. Twin metal segmented wrist bands. Each band has a small piece of metal sticking out, about 3 inches long, which ends in a small metal circle about the size of a quarter.

I do a quick maintenance routine to make sure they're working properly. Before hiding them away. I shouldn't go out tonight. After tonight's CIA activities my other secret life could use a break. I lie there in bed for about ten minutes telling myself this before I'm up and pulling on my costume. Just a couple of swings around the neighbourhood. Make sure everything's okay. With great power comes great responsibility and It's my responsibility to protect the people in this town.

I just wish I had someone I could talk to about this kind of thing.

* * *

As I trudge up the corridor to my hotel room I glare at all the rooms I pass. They all get to sleep; they get to rest nice and quiet in their queen sized beds, dreaming about business meetings, holidays and affairs. Me? What do I get? I get to end my evening being thrown off the pier into the sea to avoid being caught in the backlash caused by my trigger happy partner shooting the main fuel reserve in the warehouse.

All I want right now is to get inside and rest. Just...pop a DVD on. Order room service and stop thinking. I slide the key card into the lock and step inside. Within moments I've slung my jacket into the bathroom and the rest of my clothes soon join it. I concentrate for a second on my appearance and I feel a familiar buzzing of energy surround me.

It sounds stupid but in some ways this is one of my favourite powers. After a long day, when you just wanna curl up and go to bed it's nice sometimes to just be able to give your body an instant shower. I look down at myself and smirk slightly, admiring myself in the mirror. As costumes go some might say it's a little flirty but I like it. A Black one piece with a yellow lightning bolt crossing it, thigh high boots and elbow length gloves with a bright red sash tied at my waist. Oh, and the mask. Can't forget the small domino mask. I concentrate again and my costume has gone, leaving me clean and dry. I quickly pull on a robe and collapse down onto the bed before flicking through various channels.

Some movie about a Jockey, film about some Hackers, a news interview show, I pause for a moment to hear some newspaper editor, with one of the strangest moustaches I've ever seen, ranting on about some 'masked menace' and continue flicking on until I reach a late night showing of a Kung Fu Film. What? Just because I'm a girl I can't like action flicks?

As I lie there thinking about the mission tonight a part of me is telling me I could have done it better. Okay, flying down there, bullets barely touching me and throwing energy blasts every which way might not have been as subtle as our usual missions but it would have been quicker. And more fun. Besides, we blew up the damned warehouse, can't really claim we were subtle.

I stare at the screen for about ten minutes letting the lightning fast, and may I say blatantly fake, kicks entertain me until my stomach decides to announce that if it doesn't get some food soon then there will be trouble. I grab the room service menu and start dialling, ready to phone through an order of burger and fries, when an automated voice kindly informs me that the room service facility closed fifteen minutes ago. Wonderful. I wander over to the mini-bar, grumbling to myself. As I open the small fridge a grin stretches over my features. When did he sneak that in...Somehow Chuck has managed to hide a small tub of half baked Ben & Jerry's ice-cream in there with a note saying "In case of emergency". He's always able to sneak things like this around Castle or here. One day I'll catch him in the act and work out how...

I collapse back on the bed, spoon and carton in hand, and continue with my veg out evening. I glance out of the window at the sky line. Its nights like this. Quiet ones, where I'm still feeling the adrenaline rush, that I really miss DC. After a night like tonight back home I could go out on patrol, channel my energy into something productive but here...nothing I can do. There are already a few people who are a bit suspicious about me without a well known vigilante running around the same town Sarah Walkers staying in.

I'd only ever operated in Washington since I got caught in that weird explosion and I got these powers but it sure would be nice to go out for a fly...Just..Relax, blow off some steam...See what the LA sky line's really like from above. I put the tub of ice-cream down on the bed side table and stand up glaring out at the night sky.

No one knows what it's like. To be able to do all these things. To be able to help people and actually be extraordinary. As I feel the familiar shimmer take over my body, my gown being replaced with my other outfit, I keep telling myself that it's just this once. I've been good for months; just one flight isn't going to make any difference.

I just wish I could talk to someone about this.

* * *

There are days I really hate my job. This is one of them. Walker and the Moron had gotten themselves in over their heads. The only way out was to blow up the whole damned warehouse and hope I could shield them from the blast. Good News, turns out I can. Bad News, Getting a large piece of shrapnel in your back and then being thrown into the ocean? Turns out that hurts. I'd been able to cover up the damage pretty well in the car but now... I pulled off the jacket with a wince, did the same with the shirt. I glanced over my shoulder at the mirror and growled. My back was already trying to heal but, with the shards of metal still stuck, it wasn't having much luck. Can't say how many nights I've spent doing something similar to this. Pulling out bullets, tearing out shrapnel. Doesn't get any easier.

As I pull the last piece of sharp metal from my left shoulder blade I turn away. Some people might get a morbid fascination with watching what's about to happen. Me? It's happened too many times to be interestin' any more.

I shrug into a dressing gown, wincing slightly as my rapidly healing back stings in complaint, and sit down on one of the few chairs in the apartment. Pulling my laptop over I boot up the surveillance cameras from Bartowski's room. Looks like the idiot's thrown his clothes over them again. Sound coming through seems like he's in the shower.

Closing the laptop again I get up and get a cold beer from the fridge. I sit back down again, feel a slicing pain in my left arm and then use the long metal claw to open the bottle of beer.

Really was too damned close tonight. If Walker or Bartowski had spotted that he'd been hit by the explosion that could have lead to some awkward questions which in turn probably would have lead to Walker and, if he flashed, maybe Bartowski bringing up the M-word. They were both good kids but you could never be sure who'd react badly when they found out they were having lunch with a mutant. I drain the bottle and step over to the shower.

Standing, staring at my feet as the freezing spray pounds at my back, I watch the water, pinkish as it cleans the blood off my black, circle down the drain and disappear. If I'd have been able to do this mission my way, on my own, we wouldn't have had a problem. I coulda dispatched all targets before anyone knew I was there and, problem solved, no one getting shot, no one getting blown up, everyone nice quiet evening at home. That ain't in the cards for me though. Moron refuses to stay in the car. Walker gets her panties in a twist because Chucks in danger and before you know it we're all huddling behind a goddamn fridge hoping that none of the bullets will get through.

I step out of the shower. It's possible I'm being too harsh. Walker's stronger than I thought and, when all's said and done, a damned fine partner. Better than Wilson and a hell of a lot better than Creed. I have to stifle a growl at the thought of that bastard. Bartowski too. Not sure how but he spotted that sniper that was about to be in position before either me or Walker. I glare at my reflection. No matter what I do my hair always forms these two stupid curling points at the side of my head. After towelling my hair dry I do my best to pat the damned thing flat with some gel.

I should check Bartowski and get some rest...I should at any rate. I pull on some Jeans and a black T-shirt. I should write my report for Beckman and get that sent in. I pocket my wallet, keys and phone. I should be looking into any further leads from tonight and preparing a plan. I pull on my Jacket.

I most certainly shouldn't go out hunting and looking for a way to use this excess energy on some punks. I turn the monitor on; Bartowski's sleeping like a baby. I most certainly shouldn't go out looking for a fight and some scum bag to beat the hell out of. I open the door and step out into the night. I shouldn't. But I will. I'm the best there is at what I do and what I'm going to do tonight won't be pretty.

Would talk to someone about this side of me...But there's no one who knows what this kinda things like.

* * *

I have no idea if this is good but as I said, the idea wouldn't leave my head. If you think it's good please let me know. If you think it needs work, please let me know.

PS: Spider-man, Ms Marvel and Wolverine dont' belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I don't own Marvel, but I am having fun smushing them together.

AN: Thanks to all the people who've reviewed the first part of this story. I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it and I hope that you like this part as well.

* * *

Okay. So I know I promised myself that I was just swinging around the neighbourhood but...Well... I got distracted okay! There was this police chase going on which lead me past the Buymore and into LA and LA is a city which is very easy to find trouble in. Three muggings, two shop break ins and one crime which I'd really rather not think about. It's been a busy night. As I stare across LA I smile beneath my mask. There is nothing in the world anything like the sensation of swinging out in the void, free falling and letting gravity take hold of you, speeding up, speeding up until, you shoot out a web line, snag a nearby building, redirect all the speed and shoot back up into the sky. Nothing in the world.

_

* * *

There is no feeling like this in the world. I can feel my sash whipping against my thighs and my hair streaming out behind me as I shoot across the night sky. Far below me the city winks, streams of traffic moving like little glowing ants. I can't believe I went so long without doing this! It feels incredible. Like I'm...me again. I spin in midair and shoot back up, higher than I've gone before. God I missed this. I hover, hugging myself, a huge grin plastered across my face. I shoot back down to earth, weaving between the sky scrapers of LA when I hear a woman scream below me.

* * *

_

**The thug lets out an ear piercing scream as I deliver a knee to his crotch while leaning back to avoid the knife thrust from one of his buddies. Ran into these guys in LA while trying to pick up some tea. They'd decided to have an easy night and rob a mom and pop Chinese tea store. The smart move would have been to let them walk away. Make sure no one got hurt. That would have been the smart move. And I probably wouldn't have caused any trouble...before they slapped Mrs Puu, the owner. So now we're here. My arm snaps up and I grasp the knife wielders arm and flash a grin up at him. Oddly this doesn't seem to put him at ease. I twist his arm and grunt with satisfaction as I hear the bones snap. Bartowski once joked about releasing my inner anger...If he'd have known just how dangerous that really was I doubt he'd be laughing.

* * *

**

I'm not laughing anymore! This night was going pretty well, quiet except for a few muggers, normal fair, and I'd been about to decide to call it a night, swing back to Burbank and finally get some shut eye. That plan was called on account of rain...That's not accurate. In fact it's possible that statement is one of the most inaccurate that's entered this brain of mine since I heard Lester tell Jeff that there was nothing wrong with him and he couldn't think of a reason why the local cheerleaders wouldn't want him as a personal masseuse. Tonight was not called on account of rain. Tonight was called on account of the huge towering inferno which was currently occupying several districts worth of fire fighters. I perched on a nearby building, eyes scanning back and forth over the blaze. There. 13th floor. I shot a web line up at the top of the building I was sat on and, kicking off, swung down towards the trapped residents. Time to put these powers of mine to use.

* * *

_I love using my powers! Remember the thought "Nothing like this in the world" Take it back. There is something else in the world that's as good as flying in the night sky. Using my powers to the best of their ability. Normally I can't. I mean, Chuck and Casey expect a certain amount of martial arts know how and the ability to take down most combatants in a couple of seconds but I'm always holding myself back. They'd be pretty surprised if I suddenly started throwing two hundred pound men around with a flick of my wrist. Against people like this though? I can let rip. Didn't really get many of this type of criminal back in DC, too much heat I guess but here in LA? Looks like the flair for the dramatic seems to carry forth into its criminal element. Morgan and Chuck would have a field day with this. Someone had been reading too many comic books...I just realised how stupid that thought sounds from a Super-Hero. So, rather than the quiet sneaky approach I'd get back home, these guys were decked out in these robotic armour suits with huge domed heads. Each about half again the size of a man and each packing what looked like an gun on the end of one of their arms. As I hear the sirens of a fire engine screaming past from around the block I can't help but grin at my new 'friends'.

* * *

_

**I flash my best grin at the gang assembled in front of me. Pretty considerate of them. They'd gathered the rest of their gang together to take me on. Meant that I didn't need to spend the rest of the night hunting the leader and rest of his flunkies. Standing there, arms folded outnumbered thirty to one and still grinning, I could tell that it was unnerving some of these punks. A few of them started circling around me blocking off both ends of the alley. I held my ground. These types of scumbags thrive on fear. Unlucky for them. So do I. One figure steps forward. Good foot taller than the rest of these dirt bags, hell half a foot taller than me. He steps up to me and eyes me up. I can tell already he doesn't think much of me. Grinning I bring a cigar to my lips and light it up.**

"**I hear you been messin' wit me boys." I take a drag and watch the embers flare to life.**

"**Yup." If anything I think I just made him a little bit angrier. Crying Shame.**

"**An' would you care to let me know why you's messin' wit me boys?" I study him and wonder how long it's been since anyone actually stood up to this moron. Actually. No. Callin' this guy a moron is an insult to Bartowski. Probably best to not get the Puus involved in this. Ah what the hell. Let's see if I can make him angrier.**

"**Nope." Yup. That worked. He's about ready to go for me. I can see some of his crew looking a bit nervous behind him. Seems threats and bluster are normally enough to get the job done. Shame. Was hopin' for a work out.**

"**Then maybe you'd like to give me a reason why we shouldn't be guttin' you right now?" I miss the sixties. Thugs in the sixties had much better social skills. I take a deep drag from the cigar and blow a cloud of smoke into his face. **

**He seems to take the hint, rears back his fist and lets it fly in a half decent punch to my jaw. I don't even move. An almighty clang echoes around the alley as if he'd just punched a steel door followed by a small squeak of pain. Cradling his hand he looks up at me, a mix of rage and fear in his eyes.**

'**Get him!" His croneys charge. My grin gets wider. No Time to think. Time to get wild.

* * *

**

No time to think! A painful ringing in my head echoes and I dodge left as a wooden beam drops down where I was moments before. Without my spider-sense giving me a heads up that wouldn't have just crushed me but also the woman I'm holding and the kid clutching desperately to my back. I've learnt that there are certain times when it's wise to do what you're told. When Casey growls at you, you stop whatever it is that just annoyed him. When Sarah tells you to stay in the car, you stay in the car (unless you think you can be out and back before she notices). When the strange warning sense you developed after a spider bit you says MOVE! You don't question it.

I've already gotten a dozen or so people out of here. Mostly I've been putting them on the roof of the nearby building, means less time going up and down again and the fire services have had people up there the last few runs to take them off my hands. This one though, I'm going to have to take down to the street. Which will mean questions. Which will probably mean photos. Which will also mean headache time if I'm on the news and Ellie starts one of her rants about costumed Vigilantes and I'll need to nod and smile along with her.

While my brain's been doing this wonderful job babbling my body's got itself with its two passengers to the window. I look down and sure enough, media frenzy. No choice. This woman needs to get a paramedic and fast. I lean over my shoulder.

"Kid, listen, I need to get down to the street to get your Mom some help. You need to hang on real tight. Okay?" All I'm answered with is a sniffle and I can feel him burying his head into my neck. I don't have much time. This building won't last much longer. "Listen Pal, I need you to brave. You're a hero you know? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known your Mom was here. You saved her life. That makes you a hero. And heroes are brave aren't they?" A small nod at the back of my neck "Atta boy. Now hang on tight and be brave okay?" Another Nod. Nice speech. Maybe if the fire's loud enough the kid won't hear the sound of my knees knocking together in terror. "Up Up And Away!" I shout as I leap out of the window and start falling and I can't help but wonder if it's more for the kids benefit or for mine.

After a few hastily spun webs and zip-lines I'm down at street level and passing the boy and his Mom off to a paramedic. It happens within seconds and, even though I should have been ready, it catches me by surprise. As LA's media monsters and paparazzi crowd around me I realise, I'm surrounded.

* * *

_I'm surrounded. I'd had the element of surprise for the first few minutes but they quite quickly got used to me. Makes me wonder who these guys are really working for to be trained like this. Weird Logo too. A skull with a bunch of tentacles coming from the bottom of it in a circle. Time for that later. These guys seemed intent on breaking into this office block but now I think I've got their attention. I dodge a fist bigger than my head and drive a leg back sending one of the armoured suits flying backwards a good twenty feet until it collides with the wall sending up a cloud of dust._

_Fighting like this, where I don't need to hold back, I can just let myself go and it all comes together. I use Aikido moves I learnt in Japan mixed with Super Strength to throw an opponent that weighs a few tons through a floor. I can use marksmen tricks I learnt with MI-6 in London to shoot energy blasts with pinpoint efficiency and I can block a blow that would have shattered concrete with a guard stance I learnt from a boxer in Chicago. When I'm with Chuck and Casey I'm always having to hold back to hide what I can do._

_Casey's noticed but I don't think he understands what it means. He's told me that if I just let myself go then I'd be near unbeatable...except for him. Couldn't help but wonder how he'd react if I lifted him above my head with one hand. See if he thought he could beat me then. I almost laugh as I tear the power cables out from the back of one of the mechanised suits. Hell Casey would probably think it's a good thing. Another asset to the team. But Chuck...Chuck wants a normal life. He deserves one. And it might be selfish of me but...I want to be in that life. I want to be the one he'll spend lazy days with. Who'll help him with family barbeques. I want to have fights about what colour to paint the sitting room and which carpet pattern works. I want all this and I know...that if Chuck ever found out about me...about what happened to me when I was caught in that alien explosion then all those dreams would be go- Oomph!_

_Damnit. Let my guard down. Sonnova sucker punched me. I put my hand to my head and shake it to remove the stars. The remaining four have all lowered their gun arms at me. I can see a small, but rapidly glowing ball of blue energy inside of each barrel and I thank anyone who's listening that these idiots are using energy weapons and not bullets. Little known fact about my powers. They're energy based. Which means, that when some doofuses shoot me with energy weapons, like this, it's roughly equivalent to me getting a nice major energy boost which lets me finish this fight in rather short form. I tilt my head up in a familiar mixture of ecstasy and agony, my nerves overloaded as energy shoots from every part of my body. Through half closed eyes I can see bolts of golden power lashing out and either blowing armour off these bozos or sending them flying into other parts of the room._

_As I stand up I take a glance around. I'm still not sure what these guys were after but one thing's for sure. By the sounds of the police cars drawing nearer and the looks of their battered suits and way they're all lying around I think we can be sure that they didn't get it. It'd be a bit more hassle than it's worth to get into this with LA's finest tonight and, with one final glance around, I take flight and shoot towards the sky. All things considered this hasn't been a bad night.

* * *

_

**All things considered, this is shaping out to be a pretty good night. Not perfect, but pretty good. One of the scumbags got lucky with a knife when my back was turned. The wound's healing but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. Not sure if knife boy will ever be able to even hold a pencil after tonight but I doubt the guilt'll keep me up at night. **

**If I'm honest I hoped that there'd be a bit of a challenge. You hear about all the trouble inner city gangs cause the local authorities. Can't say I see why at the moment. Grabbing one of the idiots by the lapels of his jacket I refocus his momentum and send him, and one of his friends, flying into a wall. They both land with a crunch and they don't get up again. I must have taken out 'bout twenty so far. Surprised the rest haven't decided to run. **

"**You're goin' ta pay for this" Oh good. The boss is back up. Ah. And he's just made a mistake. Now I see why those ones were staying at the back. This lot were mostly fodder, the real problems. They're the ones who've stayed at the back all evening. He's reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun. Figures. It's not a matter of personal pride any more, he just wants me dead. The rest of the gang, the ones still conscious that is, pull out similar pieces.**

"**You're making a mistake." I growl at them.**

"**Oh is that so?"**

"**Yup. Guarantee that every one of you who pulls a trigger tonight won't be walkin'out of this alley alive." Huh. Bit of a surprise there. One of these punks actually looks scared enough and lowers his gun. The rest? Guns still pointed at yours truly.**

"**Smoke Him!" Getting shot hurts. I mean, it really really hurts. Pisses me off too. Pain's good though. Enough pain and you can channel it into anger. Enough anger and you can channel it into Rage. Enough Rage and you can endure anything. I let the claws slide from my fists, three long razor edged blades slide from between the knuckles on each hand. I let loose a blood curdling roar as I charge towards the now screaming thugs. Gave 'em a chance. Now this is gonna get messy.

* * *

**

This has gotten messy.

"Spider-man, did you start this fire?"

"Wha-"

"Spider-Man, what have you to say about the rumours about a relationship between you and Ms Marvel?"

"Who-"

"Spider-Man, is it true that you're going to be appearing in the next series of big brother?"

"Now that's just-"

"Spider-Man, what's your response to Jonah Jameson and his Masked Menace accusations"

"I really don't thin-"

"Spider-Man, are the rumours true about a Disney Spider-Man Movie?"

Like I said messy. It's only in a city like LA that the police couldn't actually arrest me because the media were already surrounding me. Luckily there are a few tricks which always work on these people.

"Isn't that Paris Hilton with Brad Pitt?" I point past the reporters and dozens of eyes follow to where I'm pointing. By the time they realise there's only an old man in sunglasses walking a dog. I'm outta there. One jump up into the night sky and I'm back to slinging through the city of angels.

Media feeding frenzy aside I think I did the right thing tonight. If I hadn't have gone out tonight God knows how many people might have died in that fire. This is what I meant about responsibility. It's like having the intersect in my head. For some reason I have these secrets, these gifts. If I can use these to help people who am I to decide that my life's more important. Sarah and Casey would throw a fit if they knew what I got up to but...It's something I've got to do. I swing over a swarm of parked police cars. Looks like something major went down earlier in the business district. May need to keep an eye on this area next time I'm in the city. For now though, I've got a train to catch.

It's the easiest way from the city centre to Burbank. Snag the 2:38 train, and it's only a half hour clinging to the roof before I can be back in town and a fifteen minute sling to get back home.

By the time I get back to the apartment it's almost 3:30. I spend about five minutes watching the courtyard. My spider sense will warn me if anyone's peeping and so, after a sequence of short hops and wall crawling, I'm back in my room. I get changed quickly and hide away my costume and web shooters. Then it's time to get my cover story sorted. As I said. It was a lot easier to do this when I didn't have CIA and NSA cameras watching my every move. I boot up my computer and enter the final routine which will make the video I've got transmitting to the camera's make it look like I've got up to check my email. Wait a few seconds, activate the live feed. Get up and finally, blissfully my bed.

* * *

_I'm heading back to my bed now. It's the downside of going out like this. It's fun when I do it but then, at the end of the evening, it's like the last day of a vacation. You know that just around the corner the fun has to end and you have to go back to normal life. This's how I feel right now. I get that, to most people , my definition of a "normal life" makes no sense but...I just feel a bit melancholy. _

_The only thought that keeps me going is that, while I do love this part of my life, there are bits of my normal life that I lo-like rather a lot and they're worth returning back to normal for. Beneath me a late night train takes a longer route back to Burbank than I do. I soar high in the night sky, slower now. Savouring the feeling of freedom and night air. Unfortunately the flight is over too soon and I find myself slowly lowering myself to the soft carpet of my hotel room floor. With a sigh the energy shimmer covers my body and I'm back in my robe. I actually do take a shower this time and the warm water cascading down my body feels incredible. _

_I step out of the shower and wrap my hair up in a towel before putting my robe back on. I think I was being a bit overly dramatic before. I like my normal life. I enjoy it. I just wish my other life wasn't such a separate part me. I turn on the TV as I dry my hair and catch the news_

"_What have you to say about the rumours about a relationship between you and Ms Marvel?" My eyes snap up to the screen where a man in a garish red costume with a full face mask of red material with a web pattern is surrounded by reporters. By the way his white lenses snap back and forth I can spot the 'Rabbit in Headlights' body language and within seconds he's made a jump that should be impossible and is swinging across the sky by a rope attached to a skyscraper._

_Stupid Sarah! Stupid! Not only did people spot you AND recognise you but they've linked you up with this Spider-Man vigilante who's always in the papers! Stupid. I can't go out again. It's too risky. I finish drying my hair and lie back in bed. I have to rein this urge in. Can't give in again. As I drift off to sleep a thought flashes across my brain like a lightning bolt...Maybe if I'm careful...

* * *

_

**Maybe if I'm careful I can get back to Burbank without this biting me in the ass. I went a bit crazy and...Well I did promise those dirt bags what would happen if they shot me. Most of the bullet wounds have healed now, the odd one is still a bit tender but that'll fade soon. I take the jacket off and sling it under my arm. The black vest underneath doesn't look as conspicuous in the night and, luckily, at this time in the morning the main streets are mostly deserted. The kid who lowered his gun and the ones who were man enough to come at me with their fists will spread the warning. The gangs will know not to bother the people in this bit of town. It's not much in the grand scheme of things but maybe the folks in this bit of the city won't be living in fear for a while.**

**I walk a half dozen blocks and hail down a cab. It doesn't take much more than a roll of bills to stop the cabby asking any questions and I get him to drop me off at the Buymore back in Burbank. No point in giving him any more information than necessary about where I live. **

**I glance at my watch. Four in the morning. Late one. Not got much choice though. Nights like this, if I didn't go out hunting, God knows what I'd do. I double check that the pockets are empty and sling the torn jacket into a dumpster on the way back home. I know one night I'll get caught and Beckman will have to pull some strings and I'll be reassigned. Maybe back north to Canada. Maybe to Madripoor again. I'm a bit surprised to find out how much I don't like the idea of leaving Walker and the Moron behind. Guess they've grown on me.**

**I unlock the door to my apartment and step inside. A quick check and yeah, Bartowski's still sleeping like a baby. Must be nice to be able to get a good night's sleep like that. I remove the vest and throw it in the trash and make my way to my bed. A half empty bottle of beer is on the nightstand and I sit on the end of the bed and finish it. I collapse backwards and stare at the ceiling. As I pass out I have one last thought. It's been a hell of a night.

* * *

**

* * *

Well. That's it for A Marvellous Night but I have enjoyed playing with these characters like this. It's been tricky trying to write a story about Chuck, Sarah and Casey as Super heroes without just writing a story about Spidey, Ms Marvel and Wolvie. I hope I've done them justice and if you're reading this I hope you've enjoyed this.

Keep your eyes peeled for a semi sequel/prequel to this story in very near future.

Thanks once again for reading and if you've enjoyed it please review. A review at the right time can make all the difference to a writer and it can make their whole day.


End file.
